


and there are fallen soldiers

by DauntingSagas



Series: Well the war is over [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Character Death, F/M, Not Canon Compliant, no happy ending, seriously I'm not lying, when it comes to the way force healing works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:28:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27983838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DauntingSagas/pseuds/DauntingSagas
Summary: It’s the end of the war but no war ends without casualties. Poe just didn’t think you would be one of them. Not when you always made it out alive out of everything the First Order threw your way.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Reader
Series: Well the war is over [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2048432
Kudos: 15





	and there are fallen soldiers

**Author's Note:**

> If you know where the title lyrics/inspiration for this part is from, hit me up on my tumblr (raiseyourcups.tumblr.com) and I will write you a fic of your choosing (unless it's Kylo Ren, I don't and won't write for him)

When you had elected to go with the ground squad on Exegol to give them more cover fire, the aftermath wasn’t what you had in mind. You had been told to stay in your X-Wing, hovering close to the ground squad but then they were getting overrun and you made the decision to land and give them cover fire with your blaster to lessen the chance of friendly fire. You couldn’t remember if it was a Sith trooper or a piece of someone’s ship that hit you but you hadn’t had time to check yourself over.

Then the war was over and you were in your X-wing to head back to Ajan Kloss. It was only when you were halfway there that you realized how much trouble you were in. You could only focus on the controls of your ship, the thought of using the comm never crossing your mind. 

You stumbled out of your X-wing, clutching your side. You knew you were screwed with the way blood was gushing out despite the pressure you were putting on it. Everyone around you was celebrating and no one noticed how hurt you were, probably assuming that everyone who made it back to base was okay. 

You stumbled over your feet when you heard your name being called. Poe. That was Poe, your brain told you and your feet started to take you in the direction of his voice. You tried to open your mouth to call out to him when a stabbing pain went through you again. He found you in the crowd just as your legs finally gave out from under you. 

He shouted your name as he rushed forward to catch you before you hit the ground. He brought you into his arms, your head resting against his shoulder as he tried to help you staunch the bleeding coming from your abdomen. 

“What happened? Baby, what happened?” Poe asked shakily, his hands quickly becoming slick with your blood. You hadn’t said anything over the comms, why hadn’t you said something? He could have had medics waiting for you when you landed. 

“Are Rey and Finn okay?” You asked instead of answering. You had lost sight of Finn and you had no idea where Rey had been during the battle. And when everything had been hit by lightning, you hadn’t known where Poe was. 

“They’re fine, everyone’s fine except for you,” Poe said. He glanced down at your wound and flinched. You brought a hand up to his cheek and cradled it. Poe brought his free hand up to hold it there.

“It’s okay, I’m okay," you whispered up to Poe as your eyes started to flutter closed. It didn't even hurt anymore, the pain in your heart at seeing Poe upset hurt you more.

“No, no, baby, stay with me,” Poe said as he gently patted you on your cheeks in an attempt to keep you awake. You couldn't fall asleep, you had to stay awake. He let out a shuddery breath before turning towards the chaos behind them. “WE NEED A MEDIC!”

Someone in the distance said they were on their way but the knot in Poe's chest tightened. They sounded too far away. He turned back to you knowing that he just needed to keep you awake long enough for a medic to make it to you. Rey and Finn rushed to your side, Rey kneeling down immediately to try to Force heal you. Her brow furrowed when it didn’t work. 

“It-It’s not working, why isn’t it working?” Rey questioned, trying to use more power and feeling more and more helpless as it continued to not reach out to her or you. It was like you were--

“It’s because it’s too late,” you whispered, barely loud enough for them to hear. 

“No it isn’t,” Poe said, tears in his eyes as he reached.

“Baby, stop talking like that,” Poe sobbed, looking back up at Rey with pleading eyes. “Try again.”

“It’s okay, Poe, this is perfect. I’m going out the way I wanted to, in the arms of my first love. The person I’ll always love.” And it was true. The two of you had known each other since you were kids, skinned knees and elbows from trying to climb the trees of Yavin-4. You had been each other’s first everything and even when you were mad at each other, you still loved each other.

And now you got to die in his arms like you had dreamed about, you only wished that you had been older like you had been in your dreams. Surrounded by a family that loved you. Well at least you had that too. 

The crowd that had been around you moved further back, knowing that they needed to give your group its space. There were several people in the crowd already crying and you wished that you could comfort them. 

Rey looked at you, tears in her eyes, as she tried to reach into the Force again. Finn kneeled beside her, keeping her up right, tears of his own already falling down his cheeks. Rey let out an anguished sound somewhere between a cry and a shout. “It’s not working!”

“It’s okay,” you said once more, smiling up at the man you had loved for what felt like eons. You tried to ignore the blood you felt at your lips. “Poe Dameron, I’m always going to love you.”

You looked into his eyes one more time, breath coming out in shuddery gasps, before the light in them finally died out and your eyes closed for the last time. Poe stared in shock even as Rey fell against Finn, both of them sobbing as they held each other. 

“No, no, no,” Poe repeatedly whispered, cradling your body closer to him. He sobbed as he ran a hand down the side of your face before moving forward to place one last, lingering kiss to your forehead. 

The war was over. But no one ever said victory came without casualties. And sometimes those are the ones that hurt the most.


End file.
